


【TSV】摸鱼短篇

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 摸鱼大法好，一些碎片的东西，崩溃边缘的产物啥都吃，啥都有
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. 【2/21】人工造雷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼，BE，很雷的鬼畜阿B，欺负小狗，灵感来源：千万不能在乐团做的事，BV1F5411e7xC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我到要看看我最后能摸出多少鱼来

怎么总有人这么欠操？  
Brett狠狠地把人顶在肮脏洗手间的马桶盖上时依旧气得想把Eddy那把12万的、有保险的Degani砸在他脸上，他冷着脸一巴掌拍在那个紧实的屁股上时激出Eddy一连串的痛呼，然而富二代已经被打怕了，现在对方一根厚实的鸡巴插在他的屁眼里，他半个字都说不出来，只能尽力用指尖抓紧厕所滑溜溜的墙壁上。  
“Degani，哈？”Brett仍是不解气，声音恶狠狠的，谁能想到他的同桌一张可爱的脸冷下来那么唬人，Eddy甚至来不及大喊救命就已经被剥了裤子按在厕所墙壁上，下一秒就就被操了进来，痛得他死去活来，往日里伶牙利嘴的模样不见分毫，只留下口水兮兮的可怜样子。  
Brett被夹得也是很疼，大少爷屁眼根本没扩张，大概也是第一次挨操，一进去就撕裂了，从伤口里可怜巴巴地流出血来润滑，屁眼抖抖索索地无力开合，然而夹了那么一根大东西哪是这点润滑就够的，Brett一下头更大了，他心一横开始去捞大少爷还在裤子里此刻毫无精神的大东西，只是被手握住掏出来面前的Eddy就发出破碎的呻吟，Brett还奇怪着，手上的阴茎居然就已经颤巍巍开始立起来，再听Eddy哭得乱七八糟地掉口水摇头，腰却往他手里送，长期锻炼的修长腰线在牛仔裤边若隐若现，腰上只是被Brett的手摸过就已经开始泛了红。  
“自己松开点！”Brett恶狠狠地又打了Eddy的屁股一巴掌，他手重，早把那块皮肤打红了，而且还连带着穴里一起连着疼，Eddy立刻嚎了两声，带着哭腔说别打了别打了，尽力放松后面的穴道，Brett还在玩弄他前面的那根大东西，他手法熟练，从上嗦到下，来回套弄按压阴茎根部的囊袋和会阴，于是Eddy倒是从疼痛中得到了一些快感，从顶端冒出点前液来，给了Brett更多的润滑材料，手上的动作倒是更顺了，他撸了两把就抽出自己的鸡巴来送进了两根手指，被鸡巴顶开了好一会儿的屁眼这会儿根本合不上，也轻松吞下两根手指，甚至从肠道深处开始分泌液体润滑，Brett倒也啧啧称奇，嘴上荤话没完，“还会出水？大少爷——”他特意拉长了声音，“天生就是被人操的货啊！”  
“——不是！”Eddy依旧疼得不行，Brett的手指可看不清他哪里撕裂了，瞎搅合一气只为了更快捅松他的穴道，然而前方的快感和后方的疼痛交织在一起简直没完没了，甚至在有些时候手指碰到的地方都开始产生了诡异的快感，让Eddy害怕起来，Brett的话更是火上浇油，他像是为了摆脱这个想法疯狂地摇头，“我不是，我没有...”害怕得把自己都快缩进墙里，然而前面被Brett熟练技巧越弄越硬的鸡巴和后面越吞越轻松的屁眼都让他嘴里的话不攻自破。  
Brett笑了，轻松地送进第四根手指，来回搅弄着被Eddy的前液精液肠液血液扩张的穴道，大少爷在他身下不时颤抖的模样终于让他感到了一丝久违的快意，他俯下身掐住对方的下巴给了对方一个火辣的吻，唇舌交缠口水互换，最后狠狠地咬在Eddy的嘴唇上，让自己的唇瓣也染上了血色，Brett脸白唇红黑发黑眼，每天耷拉着眼皮的模样都是标准的美人。Eddy却怎么都没想到居然有一天他会在这个肮脏的洗手间被他想泡的美人给上了。他还来不及感叹自己的悲惨命运，Brett却终于收回了手指，火热的硬物顶在Eddy臀瓣上时让他开始剧烈挣扎起来，“Brett——”  
“叫爸爸？”Brett不为所动，只握紧Eddy的腰找准了地方就直接一下子捅到深处，直接把Eddy的小腹上顶起一个色情的凸起，这下不比刚刚，是真的捅到了底，Eddy下意识扶住小腹的时候几乎惊恐地发现这次的快感已经远超疼痛，他开始掉眼泪，喃喃着不不就想往后缩。然而哪有那么简单，只是锁了一下就被Brett握住结实腰肢又顶了进去，Brett不再理他，掐住富二代的腰就开始往里顶，把那腰都顶得一颤一颤的，结实的大腿根被掐着露出滑腻的皮肉，接着没几下Eddy就哭喊着仰着头射了，一股一股射得浓厚，好些甚至黏上了大少爷的下巴，蜜色和白浊的交汇色情得可怕。Brett心里一动，由着Eddy呜呜地叫唤，挑起那点精液直接硬塞进大少爷的嘴里，手指粗暴地搅动Eddy的嘴巴，扯出舌根来毫不留情地按揉，“噗。嘴巴都比你的小提琴会揉弦....”他嘲讽着，动得又快又狠，看着Eddy因为满溢的快感而无助地收缩腰腹，甚至拽着他的T恤，满眼的泪光盈不住哗哗往下掉，落在大少爷的头发里。洗手间里啪啪的声音不绝于耳，涌进小提琴手的耳朵里让他羞耻得落泪，然而疼痛都成了快感的帮凶，Brett刚刚拍在他屁股上的地方火辣辣的疼，却被对方的手无情地像面团一样揉搓，刺激着Eddy不断哀嚎着绞紧，让Brett舒爽得吐气。他掰过Eddy的头，又给了人一个热情到恶心的吻，疯狂肆虐Eddy口中的空气，直到对方几乎喘不过气来无助地想拉开为止，“大少爷，或许你的手和嘴只有在这个时候、呼，更有用些——”他快射了，拽着Eddy的手让对方的大手包住自己的龟头上下套弄，带出连黏的液体，Eddy早就没力气反抗了，只能无力地随着对方的手动作而动作，眼睁睁看着Brett就着他的手套弄了几下之后顺着他的胸乳蹭了几下一把塞进他的嘴里，“哈、好热——”接着那些浓稠的精液就这样毫不留情地塞爆了Eddy的嘴巴，甚至他因此不得不疯狂地吞咽Brett的精液，以防他自己被过多的精液塞满窒息。  
Brett捞过自己的手机，咔擦一声拍下在大少爷绝望的眼神中恶趣味地拍下一张Eddy努力吞咽自己阴茎的照片，又在对方无力地吐出自己的阴茎后拉开肥厚的嘴唇，拍下一张满是精液的嘴巴。  
“防止你报复啊，大少爷。”他像丢垃圾一样把富二代一把甩在马桶上，拉开厕所门的时候回头笑了笑，看上去是如此的完美，在衣服的掩盖下没有一丝不妥，好像他真的只是在休息中和他的同席一起好好地“上了个厕所”，交流下感情。  
“希望我们可以继续在乐团里‘好好相处’。”他晃了晃手上的手机，“毕竟我们才刚开始马勒一，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的不好，我萎了干


	2. 【2/22】父母爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼，双B互攻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概的前情提要：阿玲是Eddy生的，阿青是Brett生的，他俩现在一个39一个40。Eddy在例行检查查出自己又怀了，Brett却生病了，由此引发的这个小家一切的隐患，菜鸡没写  
> 梗源是微博上@卷心菜和橙橙子的双B互攻同时怀，我把时间线拉长了  
> 哎呦这篇也是欠的，我真是欠账过多已经在乎不起来了（哈 哈  
> 灵感来源：人生简画，BV1Wi4y1g7gX  
> 快写吐了

“爸爸，你是怎么遇到papa的啊？”在Eddy和Brett吵架后的第二天，在全家一起吃早餐的时候，阿青看着Eddy突然问道。  
Eddy手上的刀一顿，Brett手上的咖啡杯里撒了一点出来掉在雪白的桌布上，Eddy愤怒地看着他，Brett偏过头去。  
阿玲捂着嘴巴憋不住笑，妹妹不会看氛围的低情商依旧，自从上次吵得毁天灭地之后家里人都知道了阿青其实很多时候不是故意惹人生气，就是对周围的氛围迟迟顿顿，遗传了Brett身上呆呆的一面，却不知道为什么完全没遗传到他们papa的一点高情商。  
阿青还在执着地等一个答案，那双格外黑的眼睛看向Eddy时几乎让他拿不住手上的刀，他们家真就谁生的像谁，阿玲像Eddy、阿青像Brett，Eddy根本不能看那张和Brett相似的包子脸上出现一点委屈的神色，平日里他可能也就半推半就（眉飞色舞）说了，然而今天......他的余光看到昨天才洗的雪白桌布上出现的咖啡印，撇撇嘴，说啥呢，不说。  
于是他摇摇头。  
阿青的小包子脸上写满了不服气，她现在七八岁，和Brett小时候长得不说八九分相似也有个六七分，只是曲线更柔和，脸上两团肉可可爱爱，阿玲抿着被子里的巧克力，抬起眼皮看身边两个赌气的大人，噗嗤一笑。  
大女儿这笑嘲讽意味太重，Eddy深吸一口气，盘子里的蛋来不及吃完，被切得乱七八糟，他要送阿青去上学，然后再回来拍视频。身为视频主播这个时候的弊端就全显露了出来，就是你和你的同伴吵架都快把房顶掀翻了你们还是得继续拍视频，前段时间已经停更了好久了又因为Brett生病他俩换琴又花了大把的钱，视频的存货也基本都快发完了，他们最近加班加点赶着补存货，不然Eddy肚子里这个生下来还不知道有没有钱养。他上楼换衣服，前天Brett特意拿出来的大衣还挂在衣架上，Eddy不知道该不该取下来，手在衣架前顿了好一会儿最后还是瑟缩了回来。然而下一秒身后就伸出一只手替他做了这个决定，温暖的怀抱贴上来时甚至让Eddy失神了几秒，那双手温柔地替他披上了外套。  
“为什么不说呢？”Brett在他面前叹气。  
Eddy不说话，只是歪着头执拗地不看他。  
“...我不是反对你生，Eddy”Brett对Eddy的执拗总是无奈，他自认为自己年轻的时候也可以说是一个很拧巴的人，而Eddy反而不太在乎这些，什么有的没的轻的重的都和他说，怎么年纪越大反而两个人越不一样了？  
“...你那不是反对是什么？”Eddy眼眶红了，这点倒是从未变过，说两句就掉眼泪。昨天红着眼眶还要吵，明明自己也瘦了还怀着小宝宝39岁还要生，Brett不知道该恨自己轻率还是恨Eddy执拗，他面无表情地把这个恼人的“大橙子”裹紧，无视了对方疼的不满嚷嚷，“…回来我们就去医院。”他给Eddy一颗一颗扣上扣子。  
“…我自己去就行……最上面不用扣啦！”还想耍帅的人没啥底气地嘟囔。  
“…你送阿青去学校再回来也就二十分钟，我们一起去。”无视，顺便把里面的衬衫也紧紧扣上，并同时警告一看就是打算出门出解开扣子的人，“你要是生病了我就把你当时追我的时候说的话全告诉阿玲——”  
“…你拿阿玲说什么事儿！”Eddy一时之间甚至没反应过来他生病后越发显得幼稚的伴侣说了些什么，反应过来后连忙捂住了对方的嘴警惕地四处转头，开玩笑，被阿玲知道了他怕不是要被大女儿嘲笑半辈子！  
“…你想生，就多注意身体。”Brett从下往上望着的眼睛黝黑，却很快露出一丝无奈，低头轻轻吻了一下Eddy的手指，嘴唇的温度烫得Eddy几乎跳起来，“…晚上吃饭的时候可以给阿青讲讲我们相遇的故事吗？我记不清了，你记得清楚一些。”  
Eddy在“你个老男人说什么鬼话”和“你就是不想在孩子们面前丢面子吧”之类的想法了跳了个来回，然而一切都在恋人带着笑意的眼眸和握紧他手腕的灼热温度中化成一片氤氲。  
“…你总有办法说服我。”他收回手腕，喃喃自语间又卸下了全身的铠甲，于是他的兄弟把他抱在怀里，落在脖颈间一个轻柔的吻。  
父亲和爸爸走下来的时候阿玲正在穿鞋，小姑娘的同伴已经迫不及待地站在门口了，她却还望着两人，嘟着嘴一副能不能快点呀的急迫表情。Brett在大女儿左脸颊边留下一个轻吻，拍了拍他的肩膀，Eddy在另一边吧唧亲了一口，惹得阿玲又开始大叫着我的粉底！然而却终于笑着出门跑向同伴，敷衍着Brett小心的呼喊。阿青在另一边乖乖站着，拿着小书包敛首的模样像个小公主，身后的麻花辫却有几股头发蹴遛出来，Brett看着头大，蹲下身替她解了重新编，Eddy没事儿做于是只能蹲下身替她扯了扯漂亮的小裙子。  
“你待会儿直接回来。晚上阿玲回家吃饭再给阿青说，不许单独说。”阿青听到papa平淡的声音，她可怜地看了一眼僵硬的爸爸。  
麻花辫在Brett手里像是被授予了魔法，编得又快又好，阿青惊喜地给了papa一个大啵，接着就瞪着亮亮的大眼睛看着Eddy和Brett。不管怎么说虽说也是日常仪式了但被孩子看着总会有些害羞，Eddy凑上去在Brett嘴唇边留下一个亲吻，被他的好友抓着把这个吻落在了嘴唇上，“注意安全。”  
于是阿青知道今天又有故事可以听了，一般我们称之为：父母爱情故事。


	3. 【2/24】我不

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想写了累几把死  
> 已经到了看到文字想吐的阶段了，感觉自己是佛祖割肉喂鹰  
> 出轨第三者暴力他俩都是好人我是坏人  
> 最后是一些很情绪化的话（你有不情绪化的时候吗？

杨博尧打开门的时候陈韦丞蹲在暗处抱着腿，看到他刷开房卡的时候眼睛在逆光处跳了一下，很快门关上了就没光了。  
“你想干什么？”杨博尧头疼。  
“你离我那么远谈什么。”陈韦丞说，伸出腿去够他，那条腿够长，勾到了杨博尧的裤缝，感到了外面在下雨，杨博尧往后退了一步。  
这一步吓到了所有人，包括杨博尧自己。  
“...她就那么好？”陈韦丞问他。外面突然打雷了。  
“...和她无关。”他下意识去保护那个女孩儿。  
“她就那么好！值得你他妈为这个投入家的怀抱？你，一个杨，回家？”陈韦丞突然暴起，像个躁郁症患者一样在房间里走来走去，撞掉了一地的东西，杨博尧的心也掉在地上。  
“我为什么不能回家？”他下意识反驳，吼得更大声，“我为什么不能回家！我什么都没了我为什么不能回家！”他一拳砸在墙上的时候一道闪电劈开了整个房间，他们两个人各在一边。  
“哈，所以你后悔了？”陈韦丞想撕开他的心脏，“你后悔了！你后悔了！”他癫狂地喊着，杨博尧后悔没有开灯，但又庆幸他没开灯。他想开灯。  
“我不——后悔！”他拧巴着，一堆的蝴蝶想要突破他的胸腔从肚子里钻出来，可能是陈韦丞想从他的心里钻出来，“我不、”  
陈韦丞一巴掌打在他脸上，杨博尧注意到他戴了那顶金色的假发，好像那是他的铠甲。  
“滚。”陈韦丞的眼泪掉在他脸上，或许是血，闪电炸响了整个房间，他们在一侧，从对方的肩膀走向另一侧，“走。回你的家。”  
杨博尧吐了一口唾沫，一把抓住那顶金发，凑到陈韦丞面前，于是陈韦丞终于意识到这个房间里只有一个疯子，他说，“我不。”

杨博尧在操他。用的润滑是陈韦丞的血，陈韦丞这辈子没上过这样屈辱的床，和一个男人，已婚男人，他于是一巴掌打在杨博尧脸上，然后杨博尧操他操得更起劲了。  
和这样的人上床没意思，你了解他的鸡巴像你的小提琴，你知道那些美丽的花纹是怎样形成的，你知道哪些肮脏的污垢是哪一次留下的，你知道他的鸡巴进过别的女人的阴道，然后来操你的阴道，所以到底谁是洁癖？  
杨博尧在哭，笑话，杨博尧原来也会哭，陈韦丞抓着床单想勒死自己还想勒死杨博尧，然而手指撕烂了床单都没有力气勒死他，但他居然还有力气哭。杨博尧在他身上像个破碎的玩偶，他又病了，阴郁沉闷的小提琴手要负责养家糊口，可能以后还会有小孩，他们要攒钱，陈韦丞想扇他，被杨博尧一巴掌扇了回来，他听到他骂他婊子，于是他毫不留情地一口咬在杨博尧肩膀上，像是想把骨头都咬出来，不甘心不甘心不甘心不甘心不甘心，于是他似乎真的撕下一块皮肉，不甘心！下一秒杨博尧一把握住他的阴茎，像是握着他的心脏。  
“就这一次，Eddy，我们各过各的。”他累了。  
“你想得美！”陈韦丞一把把他坐到底，回过头看杨博尧的时候想要杀了他，“我不。”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完心情稍微好点可以去睡觉了，真神奇  
> 虽然写完这种东西再说什么爱与和平着实说教也很无聊，但还是想说一句，如果怀着恨的心态生活真的很难安稳。我自己生病之后恨过很多人，但其实那个时候现在想想真的没有解脱过，而这半年来开始爱之后意外的收获了很多。人没有办法预知未来，也不会知道什么时候自己能结束爱什么时候能结束恨，我能做的只有祝福。以及是的，很傻像个呆逼，但还是持续不断地劝和表达。  
> 文中这两位的保持的扭曲关系后来东窗事发，一个离婚一个丢工作，最后孑然一身，人总要为自己做过的事承担后果。而故事还在继续，或许他们继续、或许他们结束，我暂时看不到，很傻很天真？嗯，这大概就是我的故事吧。不知道五年以后会怎样，现在我只有勇气写出所有人都美好结束的故事，希望我有朝一日能有勇气写出所有人都是悲剧的故事。


	4. 【2/19】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我还真的突然想到了，吃饭万岁/  
> 这个应该真的不会写，这种我真写不好🤣 讲真lo上Optimg那位写得特好 我至今记得她的一篇杨陈曾经爱过现在没爱了，我反正写不出来，太…了
> 
> B左，我都说不好是不是BE（…），感觉就是B左（…）  
> 精英舅舅杨x学生侄子陈

杨是每天早上出入华尔街的投行经理，每天负责和客户打电话把自己手上几只股票吹得天花乱坠然后忽悠客户买更多。他口才很好又长得一副乖乖仔的模样，收拾整齐倒也的确忽悠了很多女性客户和想泡他的男性客户，但他唯一不愿意忽悠老年客户，喝酒的时候笑着说老人哪来的钱，忽悠来的钱还不如自己用来润喉的酒钱，同事们都笑了。  
杨是标准亚裔家庭出身，每个月都得过且过，年轻的时候也疯过，后来发疯攒了套房子之后就开始瞎混，明明自己买了房子每天却在不同的酒店和炮友的家里醒来。想上他的人很多，但他坚持不做下，于是最后那些人要不就是对他敬而远之要不就是委曲求全做了他的下位，还经常喜欢逗和他比较熟的炮友说他技术是不是特别好。  
说起来B其实屌不大，尤其是收拾清爽脸白又小，看着可瘦，在阿美丽卡那边堪称一个娇小可爱，但不知道为什么就是技术特别好，然后酒量也特好，想灌他的人最后基本都被灌了，杨每次遇到这样的人也不说。他还挺享受这样的外表带来的“优待”，那些人在他床上露出崩溃表情时的样子可太好玩儿了。他喜欢做这样的游戏。  
人生苦短，及时行乐不是嘛？

陈是他母亲带来的一个麻烦。杨在关系上算他舅舅，陈叫他uncle，学美术，然而天赋平平，杨看过他的画，心想不如劝他去拉中提。  
陈父母双亡，来到杨家时瘦得像长不开的幼苗，死气沉沉，杨妈妈其实是陈家的远方表亲，去葬礼上只是因为陈给自己父母能叫的上叫不上的亲人全都发了帖子，结果杨妈妈是为数不多去的亲戚，葬礼上陈向每一位到场的亲戚鞠躬，杨妈妈一时心软多问了几句，就带回了一个小尾巴，后来又送到这边丢给杨，父母做事哪有什么道理，给你的接着就是了。于是杨只能把陈养在家里，他自己就是自己吃饱不管明天的那种，能怎么养陈，陈在杨家住了三个月都没见到他这位uncle的第二面，然而杨家的大房子简直比样板房还样板房，陈三个月都没觉得自己住出了点人气，父母去世给他带来了很大的冲击，他没办法忍受这样的房子，又过了两个月杨某天突发奇想回到自己家时差点以为自己走错了。陈围着围裙在做饭，做得一塌糊涂，杨进门时他正在尝咸淡，杨抬头惊诧地看他时一口把嘴里的汤吐了出来。  
杨花了两个小时接受了自己的房子已经被人白嫖了五个月的事实，心里多少有点不舒服，他不喜欢别人碰他的东西，面前的陈和他差了十岁有多，哪受得了这个，抖得和鹌鹑一样。于是杨叹了口气，理智回炉想着自己还能欺负小孩儿不是？就随口说那你住着吧，反正你给我打电话我也不会接的，就回房间睡觉去了。不知道陈在他房间抖了快一个晚上没睡着，凌晨时才模模糊糊睡着，结果一睁眼杨坐在他身边把他吓得直接从床上跳起来。杨抬头看他问他拉小提琴？他吓得话都说不出来，只能点头。  
拉来听听？  
杨坐在床头低头看他，眼神里是不屑也是傲慢，陈才发现他的琴居然被杨拿出来了，如今放在他膝盖上。陈气得发抖，这人懂得什么叫尊重？上头一把把琴抢过去上手就拉，毫不客气拉了一段最近练的最难的乐句，结果拉完了人傻了，拉得倒是还行，杨重新审视了下自己的这个侄子，轻描淡写说了句拉得不错就出门了，陈看着他离开的身影一句话都说不出来。

结果晚上陈做饭的时候又听到开门的声音，杨居然又回来了。这回陈倒是忍住了没把嘴里的饭喷出去，然而杨走到桌前用他的筷子夹了一筷子，接着面色复杂地说你是缺钱吗？陈无语，他的确是不会做饭而且做的确实不好吃，就破罐子破摔说对啊我是没钱…结果下一秒杨就把他的领子扯过来，陈哪和人接触过这么近一下就红了脸，杨就突兀地问他，我昨天没看错，你那个果然不是琴吻吧。一句话直接把陈问的面色惨白，他一把把自己的衣领扯过来，一句话说不出来。  
杨走到他身后扶住他的椅背，手伸进陈的衣领抚摸那个锁骨下方的青黑痕迹，手稍微一用力陈就痛得开始抖起来，你自己弄得？还是你有伴？他在那个伤疤附近来回摩挲，陈被他弄得浑身颤抖，哪回答的出来。我刚才靠你稍微近一点你都脸红，所以不是别人？自己弄得？怪不得下这么狠的手。杨把手伸出来开始摩挲脖子，接着在陈的脖子后面留下一个狠狠的牙印，看到陈吃痛却不敢躲开的模样笑了。你怕我？还是你喜欢痛甚至超过了怕我？杨精准的可怕，陈完全无法反驳，杨的手还在按那个他下手没轻没重弄出的青黑淤青，却在他承受不住的最后一刻松了手，陈大口喘气，猛地站起来说得语无伦次，杨先生对不起我马上走对不起我——  
杨一把把他的脖子按在冰箱上。  
不用对不起。忍受能力很好。所以试试吗？他补充。和我。有合同，你情我愿，加上你帮我看家…每个月我可以付你固定工资。税后。  
杨先生——陈觉得对方赤裸裸的话简直像是刀一般精准地切割了他的灵魂。  
小朋友，你缺钱，我缺时间，每次都得找人不如在身边直接养一个，随时随地能用。我们各取所需不好吗？杨循循善诱。他口才最好，这个时候称得上灿若莲花。你可以不用学你不喜欢的美术，音乐不就很好吗？  
……杨什么都知道。陈退无可退，杨把所有东西标好价格摆在他面前，几乎像是命运无形的手。  
合同过几天我带回来，这几天你随时可以反悔。杨始终掌握着所有进退，几乎让陈感到了嘴里的血腥味，他当然可以拒绝，然而杨并没有说他拒绝之后的代价，那代价太大，他不敢想。  
杨又离开了，陈缓缓坐下才感到了眩晕，他看了看桌上的碟子，一把把所有碟子扫到地上。

如果陈能把他拒绝之后杨会做什么这句话问出来就好了，他大概还有拒绝的机会。然而杨不会提醒他，他只会让这些未知出现在陈的想象中，陈大概会想象他会用怎样的手段来对付他，但是拜托，他不是说了吗，他缺时间，哪来的时间对付一个小孩？就算陈拒绝了他，他也不会做什么，甚至不会要求陈搬出他的屋子，如果哪天被妈妈看到了他还不好解释咧。然而未知的东西最是让人恐惧，人的想象会替你填补这些空白，甚至不需要你费心去计算。  
啊，可怜的人。杨握着手中的方向盘，像握着陈削瘦的脖颈。


	5. 【2/16】

[cp]我也不知道我在想啥[微风]  
无差 校拉拉队Edwina x 校广场舞社Brettany（？

人人都知道Jordon靠着Edwina的大长腿赚得朋满钵满，然而不是人人都知道可怜的大才子最近被自家“偶像”逼着去拍“对家”的照片。  
“Jordon~”那头亮眼的金发一出现在窗外未来的作曲家都是一哆嗦，然而教室里八卦的眼神已经全都集中了过来，他只能无奈地小跑出门然后把门关上，直到拉着人的手腕走到一个没什么人的小角落才回头，还特意给Edwina戴上兜帽，遮住那头过于引人注目的金发。  
“你把我手都拉痛了！”Edwina习惯性地撒娇，掐着嗓子的声音能让所有直男掉一地鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是所有人都知道这是个男孩儿，“所以，照片呢？”这次倒是原声。  
“…就这几张！”Jordon皮笑肉不笑地把照片拍在他手里，不等Edwina抱怨就连忙解释，“…他又不像你，压根不出现！”  
说得好像我乐意似的。Edwina翻个白眼，打赌输了穿一个月女装，结果被莫名其妙当做噱头加入了校拉拉队之后用粗犷的腿毛和毫不留情的大踢腿一战成名，甚至让本校成了著名的女装男拉拉队圣地，生活的诡异程度比最迷惑行为大赏的搞笑小说还恐怖，至少这个剧情就是让Eddy想破了头都想不出来。好在一个月之期只差最后一周，之后还会变成什么样他小小一个Eddy Chen怎么能够置喙，他也就是个可怜人偶罢了。  
“…”Edwina咬着指甲，低头看着几张模糊的照片不语，红发“少女”面无表情地站在队伍最前方，扭胯顶腰的动作比丧尸更僵硬，眼神里透露出来的“平静自然”让人泪目，于是Eddy Chen在下一个瞬间就决定，他必须去解救他——不对，“她”必须去解救“她”！  
于是那天下午惯例的广场舞社活动中，不请自来的拉拉队女装明星翻过学校的高墙，将广场舞社的女装新星劫走的故事，成了新的一轮校园传说。Jordon成功地在成为作曲家前先成为了知名摄影师，代表作正是那张英勇王子Edwina将美丽公主Brettany公主抱走的照片。  
而抛下所有的校园传说，两个普通人的靠近，成为了让这个世界更加美丽的故事。[/cp]


End file.
